1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel curable silicone composition and more particularly to a silicone composition which is cured through a unique crosslinking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known so-called addition-type curable silicone compositions crosslinking of which is effected by addition of silicon bonded hydrogen atoms ##STR1## to silicon bonded vinyl radicals ##STR2## in the presence of a platinum catalyst or the like. The addition type curable silicone compositions have some advantages, one of which is, for example, that no decomposition by-products are formed in the course of curing, unlike the silicone compositions containing a peroxide as a vulcanizing agent.